1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for installation and positioning of fluid storage tanks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid storage tanks may be used at various sites for various purposes. For example, fluid storage tanks made from a durable non-corrosive material, such as fiberglass reinforced plastic, may be used to store petroleum at an underground location. Fluid storage tanks may also be used for storage of fuels, lubrication oils, water, wastewater, septic, and alternative biofuels such as ethanol and biodiesel above or below ground.
In some cases, fluid storage tanks can be large, with diameters as large as 10 to 15 feet and lengths of up to 100 feet or longer. The size of these fluid storage tanks can present challenges during installation at an installation site. For example, after placement at an installation site, an installer or operator will have to take certain measurements to ensure proper installation, where the operator is positioned on top of the tank to take the measurements. In some situations, having an operator positioned on top of the tank may add complexity to the installation process as certain safety precautions and procedures must be followed to prevent accidents.